Have a little faith
by Trins
Summary: Just a short one shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the lyrics or the characters.**

**Having Faith**

Sirius watched as Hermione walked out the back door of Grimmauld place. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he excused himself and followed her, closing the back door behind him, the music from inside, the only noise penetrating the hard wood, as it slid shut.

Walking over to her, he placed his hand upon her arm, squeezing it slightly, silently letting her know he was there.

When the first beats of a familiar song began to play, he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. When she turned, he smiled, placed a finger to her lips to stop her from asking a dozen questions, pulled her into his arms and slowly began to dance with her.

Pulling her closer, he took a deep breath, letting her scent wash over him and smiled, both of their minds beginning to wander.

_**When the road gets dark**_

_**And you can no longer see**_

_**Just let my love throw a spark**_

_**And have a little faith in me**_

_Hermione, as always had been spending all her time cooped up in the library and her room, even though it was the holidays. _

_Sirius had been wandering around the house in the middle of the night, after having another nightmare about being carted back to Azkaban, when he saw a sliver of light come from under the library door. Being curious, he opened the door and was surprised to find Hermione in her night clothes, looking out the window, tears streaming down her face._

_For once he didn't try and make light of the situation she was in, he didn't do anything that she had expected of him, he just closed the door, strode over to her and pulled her into his arms. _

_He held her silently until she was calm enough to tell him about the nightmares she had been having, then he told her she wasn't alone and could always come to him._

_**And when the tears you cry**_

_**Are all you can believe**_

_**Just give these loving arms a try baby**_

_**And have a little faith in me**_

_**And have a little faith in me**_

_**And have a little faith in me**_

_**And have a little faith in me**_

_**And have a little faith in me**_

_Sirius was laying on his back in bed, staring at the out the window, watching as a storm raged outside, when his door opened and someone slipped inside. As they got closer to the bed, the room lit up due to the lightning and he was able to identify the intruder as Hermione, wearing a small thin fabric negligee._

_Realising she most likely couldn't sleep, but knowing that it must be cold, wearing so little, he shifted over and held open the blankets in invitation. _

"_Are you ok?" He asked, hoping nothing else had happened to add to the stress and nightmares she already carried._

"_Could you please just hold me, make it all go away please?" She asked, tears evident in her cracking voice._

_He put his arms around her and pulled her back to mould into his body, holding her as she cried, as she calmed, as she stilled and started to breathe evenly and finally as she slept._

_**And when your secret heart**_

_**Cannot speak so easily**_

_**Come here darling**_

_**From a whisper start**_

_**To have a little faith in me**_

_When she was told that he was gone, that he wouldn't be coming back, she realised that she didn't lose a friend, she hadn't lost the person whom took the time to comfort her when she needed it. She had lost someone she only just realised that she loved and she never even had the chance to tell him._

_She still snuck into the room he had stayed in and slept in his bed, pulling his pillows and blankets as close as possible, hoping that the smell of him would not disappear as easily as he had._

_**And when your back's against the wall**_

_**Just turn around and you, you will see**_

_**I will catch you, I will catch you fallin baby**_

_When the fourteenth of February signalling that day of love had arrived, Hermione thought her heart would crumble. The only person she would now consider sharing the day with was gone and she wasn't quite sure how she was going to get through the day of endless couples, spouting endearments at each other._

_When the doorbell signalled the arrival of another love sick puppy, Hermione made her way to the door to make herself look useful at least. But when she got there, the door had already been opened and a slightly more warn Sirius Black stood in front of it, half the order already beginning to surround him._

_With the only thought going through her head, being that she wouldn't let him leave again without telling him how she felt. She whimpered his name, getting his attention immediately._

_They made eye contact and she dashed across the room, giving him just enough time to open his arms and catch her, as she jumped on him, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face._

_His whispering of her name was muffled out as her lips crashed against his and the world tipped on its axis, letting heaven and earth collide in the form of a kiss._

_The gasps of surprise and shock coming from everyone around them, didn't do anything to stop the kiss they were sharing, because the couple didn't even hear them, all they could hear was the blood rushing through there bodies, and the sounds of there hearts beating. The feeling of being complete once more overshadowed every other feeling they could have possibly had at that moment._

_**Just have a little faith in me **_

_**And have a little faith in me**_

_**And have a little faith in me**_

_**And have a little faith in me**_

_**And have a little faith in me**_

_**Well I've been loving you**_

_**For such a long time girl**_

_**Expecting nothing in return**_

_**Just for you to have a little faith in me**_

_The first few months after his return were stressful to all. The order, Harry and Ron especially couldn't or wouldn't understand the new relationship between Sirius and Hermione and refuse to acknowledge the love thriving between them._

_Hermione found that the only reason Sirius was able to return to her was because they had become soul mates. When she wouldn't let his memory fade, when she wouldn't let him go, her need for him brought him back to her and they couldn't have been more happy. _

_**You see time, time is our friend**_

_**Cos for us there is no end**_

_**And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me**_

_**I said i will hold you up**_

_**I will hold you up**_

_**And your love give me strength enough **_

_**So have a little faith in me**_

As Sirius and Hermione began to drift back to reality, to the here and now, they locked eyes and smiled.

"What are you thinking love?" Sirius asked curiously.

"What a lot of time and a little faith can achieve!" Hermione replied.

"Do you still have faith Mr Black?" She asked semi seriously, a sparkle dancing in her eyes.

"Only in us, Mrs Black, only in us!" He whispered, pulling her into a kiss.

_**I said urgh...hey hey hey**_

_**All you got to do for me girl is**_

_**Have a little bit of faith in me**_

_**I said urgh...I said urgh...hey**_

Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
